Twisted
by Mina Lisly
Summary: He's in love with the one girl he can't have. And he can't get her out of his head. What happens when she shows up with some unexpected news after years of absence. {OOC-AH-AU} - CLACE - Angst/Drama/Romance/Family/Friendship -
1. Chapter 1: Loving Clary

**My dear little broccolis**💚💚💚

**Chapter 1: Loving Clary**

💚** So, this is yet another old thing I dug up from the depth of my computer. I know you're all waiting for other updates, as I said, I am working on my own books, and it takes a lot of time. But this is my way of making you wait a little longer. As you know, I am working on my book series at the moment, and the third book is coming soon, which I'm sure you will jump on the occasion to get when it will be out😉 If you want to read the first two, you can get them on Amazon, paperback and ebook, and if you read it, don't forget to drop a rate & review there and on Goodreads**

💚 ‼️**ALSO, READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY‼️ This is a story that is a bit _unconventional._ But don't jump to conclusions, it's not what you think, just go with the story and see where I'm taking you.**

**💚 Love, Mina**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**Jace's PoV**.

"Come on, Jace. _Hurry up_! Simon is probably already waiting for us over there!"

Just to annoy her, I decrease my driving, and she growls out loud, all the while glaring at me. If only she knew how cute she is when she is doing that. It's as if I can see a little kitten morph into a majesteous lioness. But it's not like I'm ever going to tell her that. She's off-limits, _freaking off limits_ and every time I try to actually say something nice to her, she looks at me funny, waiting for something to strike back.

And now she just graduated, and she keeps on babbling about how she is going to have the time of her life in Europe, but all I can hear is that she is leaving. She is leaving me behind without so much of a glimpse behind. For weeks all I've heard about was Europe this and Europe that. She filled my head with Moscow's colours, Rome's architectures, Paris' castles, Berlin's museums, London's gardens. But all I hear is that she'll be there without me.

She didn't even ask me to go with her. We used to do everything together, but now, she didn't even think of asking me to go with her! I used to be her rock, her everything, but now she just simply doesn't care anymore. She didn't even ask me to be her ride at the freaking airport. She asked freaking stupid Simon, under the pretext that 'I was too busy for her to bother me now'.

Simon, or the lost puppy who is desperately in love with the most oblivious girl on the planet. Even freaking Stevie Wonder could see that he was in love with her, but of course, she doesn't notice. She's too high in that little bubble of her, picturing herself doing God knows what.

"You will visit me right?"

"No."

I can feel her looking at me with big goggling eyes because of the cold tone I used and so I turn my head to her, a small smirk on my lips. It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I can't. I can't think like that.

"It's your fault really. What a stupid idea to go all the way to stupid Europe to do your studies. What's wrong with good old comfy New York?"

I didn't even know she wanted to go to Europe. Well, I knew she wanted to go, but not that she would actually do it. I learned the freaking news just two days ago when I came back from my crappy apartment for her graduation. Talk about sharing big life changes! I knew I shouldn't have come, but let's face it, she never would have forgiven me if I hadn't come.

And now we are on our way to this stupid and cliché graduation party because I know what those parties are all about, and there is no way in hell that I'll let her go unsupervised. Yeah I know, that makes me an overprotective asshole, but what can I say, it's just me.

"I know you won't listen to me, you never do, but please, don't drink tonight."

"You're the designated driver, you're the one who shouldn't drink! You have no rights to..."

"Clary..."

She breathes deep through her nose, and I already know that she's going to shout at me.

"If I want to drink, I am going to drink. If I want to use drugs, I am going to use drugs. If I want to have sex, I am ..."

"Oh _no_, you're not!"

"Oh _yes_, I will! You have nothing to say in the matter, Jace! And you better not pull that scary look on every guy who comes near me or I will chop your balls off!"

I sigh and brusquely park the car, only to turn to her who is watching with horror her phone. She shows me the time and presses me to hurry. When I'm telling you this girl is oblivious. Completely oblivious!

"I'm not driving you to a night of depravity."

"Then don't!"

In one swift motion she is out of the car and already walking to her stupid damn party. It's only now that I notice we are just minutes away from the damn party house and so she can walk there without a problem.

I growl out of frustration and punch the stirring wheel before leaving the car also and catching up to her.

"Took you the time."

I swallow back my desire to swing her on my shoulder and bring her back home, and just unwillingly follow her. She's a little bit taller than usual because she's wearing heels along with a dress I've never seen on her. To be completely honest, I haven't seen her in dress ever since her tenth birthday when she threw a fit for looking so much like a 'daddy's little girl'. I had thrown mud at her that day and told her that now she looked like nothing, and she had laughed with me for hours. We still do, sometimes when we think of it.

But now she is wearing the girliest dress of them all, and on her, it's just a calling of temptation. If only I could pin her against a wall and let my hands travel on her showing and untouched skin. If only I could lift a little her goofy red dress and show her how much she is affecting me right now. If only I could kiss her senseless until her lips are swollen and she'd ask me for more. If only I could get a grip on myself and stop thinking about her like that. It's not like I don't know better. How many cold showers did I have to take because of her?

"Smile! Kaelie is supposed to be there."

I repress myself from rolling my eyes, and she enters the house not without turning one last time to look at me and kiss me on my cheek. I follow her, knowing that the end of the night won't come quickly enough. I don't know anyone there because my promotion was two years ago and the only people that I know are Clary's friends or girls I hooked up with during high school.

From afar I watch her running to Simon and jumping in his arms, all giddy and giggling, and it annoys me because she doesn't do that to me anymore. Up until last year, I used to be her whole and everything. But ever since I left, something changed in her way to act with me. And I didn't even change cities. So what will happen to us when she'll go to freaking Europe!?

The party remains quite uneventful. Sure a few girls tried to lure me upstairs, but I just blew them off with the excuse of a 'girlfriend' back in Brooklyn. No, the really annoying thing is the guys who try to approach her, and that she let them with that innocent and naive face of hers. I think I glared so much tonight that my eyes are about to fall off their sockets.

When we're finally back in the car and on our way to the house, she's completely wasted.

"Mom's going to kill me! I'm way passed cover few!"

"I called her don't worry."

"You're the best Jace! My knight in shining golden armour! Do you want something as a token of my gratitude?"

Yeah, she's completely wasted. She's starting to giggle and sings on the top of her lungs. I decide then, that it's better that I bring her back to my place because I know she doesn't need to be scolded tomorrow about her 'irresponsible actions as a teenage girl'.

As we get into my small apartment she asks me why I didn't bring her to her place and I just tell her it's better like that. She doesn't question it and I slowly lay her in my bed. Doing so, I realize that even though we are still living in the same city, she never came to see me here. Not even once.

"Come Jace. Just like the good old times, I want to feel you next to me again."

She grabs my arm and pulls me next to her. For such a little piece of a person, she is damn strong. I lay there and slowly she snuggles against my chest and plays with her delicate fingers and my chest. Thank God she is drunk because otherwise, she would be all too aware of my unsteady heart.

"I missed you so much, Jace. I'm going to miss you even more. If only ... things were different."

I couldn't agree more. If only things were different. If only I could just roll to be on top of her and kiss her. If only I could tell her how I feel without feeling so terrible. If only she could be mine for now and ever.

.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye."

We're all at the airport and Clary is staring at the four of us, a messenger bag slung over her shoulder. She only has that and a bean bag because she wants to make a new life out of her journey. Her eyes should be all teary, but she's grinning, probably thinking of all the crazy things she'll do in Europe. Maybe I should buy a ticket and follow her. Just to make sure she'll be okay.

"I'll be back in no time. You won't even have time to miss me."

"Or you'll drown in Venice."

She laughs with Simon and then she hugs him before hugging Mom and Dad. Then, she turns to me and hugs me. I give her back her embrace, knowing that I'll never have more, and she whispers to me:

"It's okay Jace. I'll be okay."

"Be careful Clary... I love you."

"It's not like you have a choice, you're my brother."

She chuckles and shakes her head before turning her back to us and half-dancing half-jumping her way to the check-in point.

Yeah I know, I'm the most twisted person of the world, I'm in love with my little sister.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed**💚

💚** Sooooooo. Let me know what you think. This story is ten chapters if I recall, so it will be very short, and light-hearted, the plot is really easy to follow, and there are no big twists. Just go with me. **

**💚And for those wondering about my books, they are from a book series called The Hearts Series. The first book is called Blooming Hearts, or How Lust Turns To Love. The second books is called, ****Fighting Hearts, or How Love Turns To Angst. They are both available on Amazon, Kindle format and paperback. Let me know when you get them via Instagram, that will put a smile on my face.**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚


	2. Chapter 2: Stupid Europe

**My dear little broccolis**💚💚💚

**Chapter 2: Stupid Europe**

💚** So, this is yet another old thing I dug up from the depth of my computer. I know you're all waiting for other updates, as I said, I am working on my own books, and it takes a lot of time. But this is my way of making you wait a little longer. As you know, I am working on my book series at the moment, and the third book is coming soon, which I'm sure you will jump on the occasion to get when it will be out😉 If you want to read the first two, you can get them on Amazon, paperback and ebook, and if you read it, don't forget to drop a rate & review there and on Goodreads**

💚 ‼️**ALSO, READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY‼️ This is a story that is a bit _unconventional._ But don't jump to conclusions, it's not what you think, just go with the story and see where I'm taking you.**

**💚 Love, Mina**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**Jace's PoV**.

**1st October 2015. From Clary to Jace**

Yeah, yeah, I know I've been a horrible person, completely forgetting about my favourite Jace in the whole wide world (as if I knew any other Jace). So yeah, I've been so swamped by backpacking through Europe that I didn't really care about internet and stuff. And then school started, and a part-time job, and well, I'm answering now, so calm down, _I'm alive_.

All I can say so far is that I looooooooove travelling, but I HATE school!

Let's talk first about the nice stuff. I went to Russia. Did you know that they have a river called Vodka there!? A damn cold one if you ask me! Skinny dipping there was not the best idea! And from there, I went to Poland where I had the best vodka in the world. It had freaking GOLD in it! It was almost like drinking syrup. I almost decided to go to China when I was in Russia, but I didn't have time to make a Visa. But it's okay, I might go with Sebastian next summer.

After the drunken nights of Russia and Poland, I went to stuff myself with Belgium chocolate and waffles. And let me tell you, you should have come because maaaan, it's good. I told Sebastian that we had to go for the Halloween break. But he keeps on telling me that Swiss chocolate is better. Wait until he tries that killer Belgium chocolate.

From Belgium, I went to Germany, and finally I decided to get more interested in the why of this trip: the History (but still the food... Can you picture me drooling? And let's be honest, their beer is not half bad, and I don't need to be 21, hehe). I went to the Berlin's wall (well, the tiny rest of it) and in a few castles, but Germany was nothing compared to Italy.

When I went to the Coliseum, I almost could hear the roar of the crowd, the swords colliding, the gladiators dying. I felt taken over by Roma's beauty, and I just loved it. I loved watching those stones millenniums old, I loved watching this old city still beating and alive, I loved falling in love with Roma. And still, the only thing I learned to say there is 'Endiamo mangare gelato.' I guess you figured what that means… Once a foodie, always a foodie ^^

And finally, I went to France, but I didn't do a lot of things there. I had to find a flat and a small job. And then, school started, and I wanted to die. Don't get me wrong, I love what I do, what I'm learning, who knew there were so many hidden secrets in Arts History, but I hate French people. Well, I hate the French people in my class. They are sooooo mean.

They can't stop making fun of my English accent and so now, I do my best not to talk in class, and let's not talk about my looks. I got it all wrong. Being small and a redhead is not good in France. Why did you get to look so much like Dad? You could have left me some tall blond genes.

But now it's okay, Sebastian is nice with me, and actually, I have to shorten this mail to visit the catacombs with him. We have a paper to give in two weeks on the matter and I REALLY want to see if there is a Court of Miracles (what can I say, once a Disney child, always a Disney child.)

Anyways, keep in touch, promise I'll answer more often.

With all my love,

Clary.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**1st of November 2015. From Clary to Jace**

Jace, _where are you_? Simon came and you didn't even bother to move your ass?! You missed the best Halloween ever! I can't believe you didn't come! I thought you were joking when you said you wouldn't come! I'm so mad at you right now! Argh, it's better that you're not here right or I'd rip your stupid blond head off!

We spent the best Halloween _ever_ (take the hint) in London. Sebastian and I couldn't decide Switzerland or Belgium, so we chose England. And later today the three of us are heading to Ireland, but maybe Mom already told you about that because we'll actually be at Granny's.

I can't wait to go to see if I see a leprechaun or something. Imagine I run into a unicorn. I'm telling you, if I do, you'll never hear about me ever again! I will so be leaving this world to go in the perfect magic world of unicorns (yeah, I'm still slightly drunk from yesterday night).

Don't worry, people are starting to be nicer to me, or maybe it's just me who's less sensitive to what they say. I don't know, I don't care. Simon says that I should drop school and come back to New York because I'm turning French. Apparently, I eat too much bread, but he can't even stop himself. He bought two baguettes when we took the Eurostar to go to London.

To tell you the truth, I might not come back for Christmas because I haven't had the possibility to visit London as I wanted, we just did the 'scary places'. You know Fleet Street and all. I didn't even get a chance to see Westminster. I mean come on, a place that was rebuilt exactly as it was after the Great Fire, I have to go and see it. Sebastian is more into Buckingham Palace (he can be such a girl sometimes, kiark kiark.)

But enough about me, you didn't tell me anything about you in your last mail. Mom said that you dropped law school and she suspects it's for a girl. Really? Dad just said that you just weren't meant to be a lawyer. But really? There is a girl I don't know about? Come on Jace, I was always the first one to know about any girl you hooked up with, so tell me! Or maybe it's not just a hookup and it's more serious?

And so what do you do now? Are you going to open this shop you always dreamed of? Did you even tell the folks? I hope you're staying in New York though, Mom and Dad cant survive having their two kids leaving the country at the same time.

Anyway, gotta go, I'll give Granny plenty of wet kisses from you ;-P.

Love, Clary.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**26th of November 2015. From Clary to Jace**

Okay so now I have to take driving lessons for you to offer me the best bike ever when I come back! It's so cool that you're working in an auto shop, and even cooler that you're already in charge and all. But seriously, I have some problems picturing you greasy... That is so not you! You've always been mister neat freak.

Still, I think you should tell Mom and Dad because they worry, and they keep on annoying me with it. I know what you're up to, but it's not my place to tell them, you go and tell them. Man up dude! They won't bite, and if they do, you can still come to Paris and crash at my place. Parisians drive so bad anyway that you'll always have work here, you'll just have to learn French because man, they don't like making efforts in learning other languages.

Granny said that she was sad you didn't come, so all your pitiful excuses are all useless. You didn't come, shame on you. I'll never let you forget it! But it's okay because I got to eat all the extra food that you would have taken from my plate otherwise. She also says that you owe her a visit now, and you know how she can get. So pick up the phone and apologise like you never did.

School is really extreme right now, the finals are just before Christmas (good I'll be free of stress for Christmas, but now, I'm just under so much stress!). My grades are actually quite good if only I didn't have this stupid barrier of the language. Sometimes I make mistakes so stupid that even I want to laugh at myself. But now it's better Sebastian helps me with that.

You asked who he was, he's ... my French Simon, except that he's Sebastian. The fun I have with him, I never had it with anyone. Well, I did with you, but we had all sorts of fun together, so it doesn't count. He's really nice, I'm sure you'd love him. He's a lot like you actually. Except he's better looking (mouhahahhahah, take that Jace's humongous ego).

And you, you didn't tell me anything about that brunette. Hehe, you see, even from Europe, I know what happens in your life. Who's she? A customer? A one nightstand not so one night? A secret admirer?

Anyway, I have to go to the Louvre, I have a paper on Ancient Egypt and my closing piece is there (I'm planning on going to Egypt in February, any chance to see you among the mummies?)

Love, Clary

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**11th of January 2016. From Clary to Jace**

Happy new year, merry Christmas, happy whatever. You know I've never been a celebration girl. Except for Halloween (when you didn't come). I'm writing to you waiting for my results to be posted online and I feel like I failed all my courses. Maybe I'll come back to New York and you'll hire me to do sexy car washes!

I'm just dying with suspense here! Let's talk about less stressful things.

So you're still a single eligible bachelor. Mom is so persuaded that you're pinning on some girl and she keeps on trying to take it out of me as if I knew something about it. Please make her stop. And stop inventing me a love life that I don't even have! I AM NOT WITH SEBASTIAN!

Dad called me to tell me to give me that really awkward father/daughter conversation! Seriously Jace, don't do that again. I have enough stress here without Dad adding some.

Anyway, I'm going to check my grades, and know if I should go and sell my body in Pigalle or not.

With all my love, Clary.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**11th of January 2016. From Clary to Jace**

Yeaaaaah. I'm major of my promotion! Second semester, here I come! Bye Pigalle, sexy car washes and whoring around

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**15th of February 2016. From Clary to Jace**

Guess where I am right now! _Venice_! We took a little weekend off and so my mail will be really brief, I just had to brag about the pasta and the city.

Mom and Dad are coming in March, are you?

I hope that your new apartment has a room for me or I'll have to crash your bed if I come back (because I'm so not planning on going back to the parents, freedom is just too good). Actually, I'll be moving to a spacier apartment myself soon (end of April).

With all my love, Clary

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**15 of March 2016. From Clary to Jace**

Surprise, you didn't come. Why doesn't it surprise me anymore? Mom and Dad seemed a bit off, is everything alright with them? They didn't seem really eager with me going to Switzerland, but it's not like it's going to stop me.

So you moved to Queens? How is it? Can you believe I never really visited New York, but I'm all about visiting the rest of the world? Crazy, isn't it! I, I will be moving in near Notre-Dame with Sebastian. We found a three rooms apartment there and believe me it was a steal. I can't wait, but it's going to be so stressful moving out and having to pass my exams, but I think I'll manage.

Then in June, we're supposed to go to China, if the embassies give us our visas and I'll walk on the Great Wall. I know you're jealous, don't try to hide it. After China, we'll go to Australia, and then to Greece, so I won't be able to really stay in touch. I'll still send postcards to your new place so give me your new address. (Because when I send them to Mom and Dad, you don't go and see them appreciate the card I trimmed to picked).

With all my love, Clary.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**Postcard, 21st of June 2016**

Kisses from China,

XOXO

Clary

**Postcard, 18th of July 2016**

Hey mate, kangaroos and koalas send you lots of kisses.

XOXO

Clary

**Postcard, 10th of August 2016**

The Greek goddess hidden within me hopes you're okay.

We're having the time of our lives.

XOXO

Clary

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**15th of September 2016. From Clary to Jace**

Back to Paris, in my second year and loving life. Just wish you'd come by. I know I keep on asking you to come when I never come to New York myself, but there are so many things I want to show you here. Please come. You'll be able to meet Sebastian. He's really looking forward to meeting you.

There's nothing much to say here, Paris is still Paris. Classes are way more interesting than in the first year, but what I'm really looking forward to is next weekend, we're supposed to go to Switzerland to see Sebastian's best friend (and of course to taste if they have the best chocolate in the world).

My mails are probably going to be less regular (not that they were really regular, to begin with), but I found a little job in Pigalle, and it's eating all my free time away, but it pays REALLY good money. Sebastian keeps on making fun of me because it's in the Moulin Rouge area if you get my drift (yes I'm talking about prostitutes here) and that I'm working in a sex-shop. But he still comes to pick me up every time I finish after nightfall. But I think I'll find a decent time to call you because I miss the sound of your voice so bad. Well I miss the whole of you, but your voice is something so soothing that it's one of the things I miss the most about you (you being a jackass on the other hand...)

Take care, all my love to you

Clary

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**Postcard, 2nd of November 2016**

As I told you on the phone last week, I'm skinny dipping in freezing Sweden, and it's not the nicest feeling ever (until you get in the hot bath)

Anyway, lots of kisses and love, even though they'll feel like ice cubes.

XOXO

Clary.

**Postcard, 12th of January 2017**

I freaking love Russia! Did you know you could get small bricks of vodka as you can get a small brick of milk!? Best country EVER! I am bound to come back! anyway, we love it here, just a little thought for you.

XOXO

Clary.

**Postcard, 1st of March 2017**

I'm so stone right now! I just ate the largest part of pot cake ever, and it was sooooo FREAKING GOOoooOOOd ~~~~~~

Clary says hi from Holland (Sebastian)

**Postcard, 13th of June 2017**

Hola hermano, que tal? That's the only Spanish I can manage right now, but you were the one good in Spanish. We're planning to stay all summer at La Costa Del Sol with Sebastian, so if you're interested in hot Spanish babes, come.

XOXO

Clary.

**Postcard, 27th of October 2017**

You still didn't come, so maybe if we send you a postcard of Paris you'd want to see if not for me, for the wonders of Paris.

XOXO

Clary

**Postcard, 15th of June 2018**

Road-tripping through South America and New York should find us at the end of August.

Clary & Seb

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

That was it, the final stab in my heart when she stopped signing as she usually did with her hugs and kisses and her love, and her 'me' became a 'we'. Even though she never talked about him as anything remotely close to a love interest, I know deep inside of me that they are together, that he stole her from me, even though she was never mine, to begin with.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed**💚

💚** Sooooooo. Let me know what you think. And for those wondering if Clary and Jace are related, I won't say a word, and let you discover that on your own.. **

**💚And for those wondering about my books, they are from a book series called The Hearts Series. The first book is called Blooming Hearts, or How Lust Turns To Love. The second books is called, ****Fighting Hearts, or How Love Turns To Angst. They are both available on Amazon, Kindle format and paperback. Let me know when you get them via Instagram, that will put a smile on my face.**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚


	3. Chapter 3: She's Back

**My dear little broccolis**💚💚💚

**Chapter 3: She's Back**

💚** So, this is yet another old thing I dug up from the depth of my computer. I know you're all waiting for other updates, as I said, I am working on my own books, and it takes a lot of time. But this is my way of making you wait a little longer. As you know, I am working on my book series at the moment, and the third book is coming soon, which I'm sure you will jump on the occasion to get when it will be out😉 If you want to read the first two, you can get them on Amazon, paperback and ebook, and if you read it, don't forget to drop a rate & review there and on Goodreads**

💚 ‼️**ALSO, READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY‼️ This is a story that is a bit _unconventional._ But don't jump to conclusions, it's not what you think, just go with the story and see where I'm taking you.**

**💚 Love, Mina**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**Jace's PoV**.

"I'd like to retrieve my Harley please."

I turn my head to that too familiar voice that I missed so much and there she stands before me. _My_ Clary, finally back to me. She smiles to me with that little smile that I love so much about her and I can't help but dumbly stare back at her.

She let her hair grow, allowing her wonderful red curls to bounce on her shoulders, all the way down her chest. She grew up a little too. Not that much, I am still a giant next to her, but if I want to kiss her (just on the forehead because it's not like I'll ever be able to go further down), I wouldn't have to bend so much.

I can tell that she had been in a sunny country, her face is a little red, and so are her arms and legs. And then, I realise that she is in shorts, thing that she never did before. She always had been more of a tomboy, and the shorts that she is wearing right now are completely girly. Even in the way she stands she is more feminine. She puts to light her best assets, meaning her ass and breast.

"Geez, did I turn into a Picasso whilst I was in Europe for you not to recognise me?!"

Without even being able to stop myself, I close the distance between us and twirl her in the air, finally relished that she is back. The feeling of her in my arms brings back so many emotions that I tried so hard to keep buried within me when she was away. Like me loving her for example.

I just can't believe that she is finally here. I missed her so much, _so freaking much_. And her being away only made me realise how much I love her. How desperately in love with her I am. I used to make fun of Simon, but he got over her, I didn't, I never will. I love everything about her, even the things I should hate.

We stay for an indefinite time like that, me, my nose snuggled in her hair, her delicate legs wrapped around me. And after a while, too soon for my taste, she asks for the ground. I put her down and gently caress her cheek under the pretext that I put 'grease' on it. I just to touch her now that I can actually do it not only in my dreams.

Her eyes sparkle with love as she looks at me, even though it's not the love I want from her, it will never be. I remember so clearly the day I realised how twisted I am. How dysfunctional I am.

I had just turned out 15, and she was coming to 14. She had come to me to ask me advises about guys and I didn't react how I should have. I closed myself to her, putting the blame on her for alluring boys with her badass attitude and she had yelled at me that I was just a stupid overprotective brother. She rarely referred to me as her brother, I was just Jace to her, and that had the effect of a slap on me.

That's when I realised that I wasn't acting like all my friends when it came about their little sisters' love lives, but like a jealous boyfriend. And it freaking scared me at first. Who reacts like that toward their sister? I tried to reason myself, saying that puberty was just messing with my head. I tried to fight it off, sleeping with the exact opposite of her. But it didn't work, I just fell even more in love because I couldn't have her.

And one day, when she was 15, Jordan freaking Kyle came to our door to take her out. _Jordan_! The freaking guy was my best friend! We were one and sole mind! He was the guy who was supposed to know better than to touch a friend's sister! He actually never got the chance to take her five feet away from our house. After that Jordan and I never talked again, and Clary became more distant.

She stopped coming to me when she had a problem, she stopped joking around with me, she stopped coming to my bed when she was feeling blue and she started locking her door. She never locked her door because I used to sneak out every now and then to spend the night with her. I was sure our parents knew, but they never said anything because we're brother and sister.

The fact that she shut me out like that destroyed me. That's why I left as soon as I graduated because I couldn't stand anymore being so close to her and yet feeling her slip away. But in the end, she did slip away. Away to _freaking Europ_e!

But now she is back. And she seems to be alone. I can see her enormous backpack by the door which can only make me hope that she'll stay. At least a few weeks. Like I said, I hope.

"Wanna grab a beer?"

"Sure! Let's go to Taki's."

I nod and tell her to wait just a second. She agrees to it and takes her phone out of her pocket to text someone. I go to the office backstage and tell the boss that I'm off for the day. It's not like I really needed to tell him, I am almost his equal now, but still, I didn't want to be called out of anywhere to fix the bike of a stupid drunken teenager. Gary nods and I rush back to Clary. She already has her bag back on her back and she's wandering through the bikes in the parking lot.

"It's your lucky day, I took the truck today."

"I'm always lucky when it comes to you, my dear."

I chuckle as she snickers and she dumps her bag on the backseat with a heave of relief. Then she hops on the front seat and waits for me to start the car.

"How about we first go see the folks? Mom said she made cookies."

"You're ditching a beer for cookies?"

"_Mom's cookies_! Jace, it's been three years since I had some! I _need_ them or I'll die!"

I laugh knowing how serious she actually is. And she is right, Mom's cookies are to die for. But to Clary, she is literally ready to kill for them. How many times did she bite my hand to have the last cookie?

I drive to our parents' house, listening to her rattling about South America, about how she is trying to find a school there because the History of Arts is so much interesting, about how she loved visiting the pyramids, and so on. I don't really pay attention, all I'm focused about is _him_.

Him and how often his name falls in Clary's mouth. She says his name so naturally, as she breathes. And again and again, his name haunts the conversation. And there is so much love in her voice as she pronounces those three cursed syllables. And how many time did she said 'we' instead of 'I'?

I pull in front of the house, but she doesn't get off the car yet. I turn to look at her, and she has closed her eyes, a small fainted smile on her lips. I'm about to ask her what's wrong when she cuts me off.

"I just missed this. I missed us. And in the mean time, I didn't. There are some memories that I happily forgot in Europe and that this house brings all of the sudden."

I have no freaking idea what she is talking about, but still, I noticed that to her, the parental house isn't home anymore. I want to take her hand in mine, but notice that it is under her lap, so I just gently rub her arm, to which she opens back her eyes before slamming her door open.

"Let's do this. Cookies are waiting for me!"

She almost dances to the house, and as soon as she opens the front door, Dad pulls her into a bear hug, soon joined by Mom. But I don't pay attention to that, my eyes look further, falling on an unknown man standing awkwardly on the kitchen frame, and when Dad lets go of Clary, she walks to him and kisses him. Kisses him, _kisses_ him, as in on the lips!

I looked at them, not liking how good they look together. He is as tall as me, but our resemblance stops here. His hair and eyes are as dark as the night, his skin is creamy white, like Clary's when she doesn't have sunburns all over her body, his face is slightly rounded, promising endless parties of fun and his eyes were sparkling of love for her.

I scan them, that couple of happiness before me when finally my eyes see what they had been refusing to see all along, the big ass ring on her left hand. She brightly smiles at him before glancing at me.

"Jace, meet Sebastian."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed**💚

💚** Ooooo. Clary is alive! What do you think of that, and of Jace? I'm just so tired, I won't answer tonight, But I read your comments and I'm so glad you like this stroy so much**

**💚And for those wondering about my books, they are from a book series called The Hearts Series. The first book is called Blooming Hearts, or How Lust Turns To Love. The second books is called, ****Fighting Hearts, or How Love Turns To Angst. They are both available on Amazon, Kindle format and paperback. Let me know when you get them via Instagram, that will put a smile on my face.**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚


	4. Chapter 4: Sebastard

**My dear little broccolis**💚💚💚

**Chapter 4: Sebastard**

💚** So, this is yet another old thing I dug up from the depth of my computer. I know you're all waiting for other updates, as I said, I am working on my own books, and it takes a lot of time. But this is my way of making you wait a little longer. As you know, I am working on my book series at the moment, and the third book is coming soon, which I'm sure you will jump on the occasion to get when it will be out😉 If you want to read the first two, you can get them on Amazon, paperback and ebook, and if you read it, don't forget to drop a rate & review there and on Goodreads**

💚 ‼️**ALSO, READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY‼️ This is a story that is a bit _unconventional._ But don't jump to conclusions, it's not what you think, just go with the story and see where I'm taking you.**

**💚 Love, Mina**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**Jace's PoV**.

I'm sitting in the armchair in front of Clary's window. Her room is anything but a girl's room. There are posters of landscapes and famous places all over the walls. Even on the ceiling. I still don't know how the parents managed to keep her frenzy away from the floor. The only place where you can say that a girl lived in that room is actually her wardrobe.

She has pictures on the wooden furniture of every man that gave her wet dreams, and let me tell you, she's got weird taste. The Rock, Jason Statham, Jared Leto, James Franco, Tupac, Lee Min Ho, Hrithik Roshan, and so on... Do you know what makes all those men look alike? None of them are blond.

Meaning that even if we weren't that awfully related, I would still not be her type. Just Sebastian is proof enough. That bastard is a freaking brunette! And that bastard is not even bastard enough to be a bastard!

That fucker is everything a brother could ask for his little sister: nice, loving, caring. He freaking knows that she doesn't like ice-cubes in her drinks and quickly drank her lemonade when Mom wasn't looking. I mean even Mom forgot about that! And that sick love look he has when he looks at her, it just makes me want to vomit. To punch him, and then to vomit on his corpse.

But I can't, because he's not even a bastard! Instead I have to fake smile and pretend that I'm happy for them. And of course I don't do it because I'm _so_ not happy for them! So I ran off upstairs and now I'm just waiting for the lovebirds to freaking leave. I'll say to Mom that I wasn't feeling well, and I'll sleep home because I know she won't let me drive if she thinks I'm ill. Moms...

"Ditcher! Mom pulled the old family albums and she's embarrassing me for life!"

I chuckle, not taking my eyes off of the window because the view of the garden soothes me. It's where Clary and I shared so many memories. Where we built our own treehouse with our own hands, where we used to sneak on Dad to get ice-cream from the ice-cream truck, where we built countless snowmen, ... It was our little piece of Eden.

She gently sits on the arm of the chair, her naked tight brushing my forearm and electrifying me. She doesn't question me being in her room because she knows better, 'hers' and 'mines' are just labels when it comes to us, not reality.

"Funny how she never did it for me."

"Maybe that has to do with you never bringing a girl."

"Yeah. A heads up on your boy would have been great. Last time I asked you weren't together."

I still don't look at her but I know that she's childishly mimicking my last sentence and it makes me smile against myself because that's so Clary. I'm sure that when she'll be a granny, she'll still act like a five years old, and she will still not care at all.

"Last time you asked we weren't. That was almost three freaking years ago. We evolved."

"So now you evolved so much that you're marrying a 'French Simon'!"

"I feel good with Seb."

"Why aren't I hearing the word love?"

I know I shouldn't ask about her feelings for Sebastard but ... I'm a masochist, I want to know, I want to still be her everything like we used to be.

"Because it's stupid to get married for love. Love is a chimera Jace. It only leaves heartbreaks."

"You're talking as if you had something to be bitter about. You never loved anyone, Clary."

"Didn't I, now?"

Her green eyes are lost into space and for a split second, I feel that she wants to tell me something, but she doesn't. She just straightens up and takes my hand, clearly letting me know that the conversation is over.

"Seb is meeting his best friend and his father tonight. Wanna get drunk over some tequila I brought from Mejico?"

I love how she says the name with the Spanish accent. It brings me back in the days when she couldn't say two words of Spanish without stuttering, and now she seemed to have overgrown that. I smile to her, and we head back downstairs only to find Mom laughing with Sebastard over Clary's baby album.

"God Mom! You could have poisoned the cookies, it would have killed me quicker and with less pain!"

"But you were so cute. Oh, look this one, it's Jace and you in Central Park."

I look at the stupid photo over Clary's shoulder, reminding me how much of siblings we are. Clary is in her stroller, she was three months old or something and you see little me, bending over the stroller to give her a kiss Under Dad's benevolent smile.

Yeah already back then I was twisted, but it was all under the sweet and innocent sibling love. It was when I was barely two. Yeah, you can say it, my parents are little rabbits, having children with only 15 months difference. Precisely 15 months. She's from the 28th of August, and I of February.

Clary snaps me out by heavily putting on the table a notepad. Well I thought it was a notepad until she opens it and I see that she actually glued pictures everywhere in it, with small annotations next to them and sometimes drawings or wrappers of what I suppose was food. Clary and food, the only real love story of this world.

I look with interest, and hope with all my heart that Sebastard won't be in the pictures, but thank God it's Clary we're talking about. Every country she went to, she took dozens of pictures, but not the ones I'd expect. She photographed the strange, the out of place, the things only Clary would see.

The pictures keep on going, China, Russia, Egypt, Italy, etc and she keeps on babbling about it, sometimes talking the local language and forgetting that we don't. But I don't mind, that's Clary, she always gets overwhelmed by what she feels and overexcited when she's really into it.

No, what I mind is the private jokes she has from time to time with Sebastard, and the few looks they exchange at the mention of certain places. The looks that clearly mean: we had sex there! At some point Dad caught that look and heavily coughed making Clary blush red like her hair.

"So when did you propose Sebastian?"

"A week ago. In the middle of the Amazonia. We got lost, I panicked a little, and Clary ... I don't need to tell you about her stubbornness, do I? So she told me to get my shit together and to man up, and ... I don't know, I just popped the question, completely under her spell."

Mom is literally awing! Like in the freaking movies! Thank God Dad is more a 'don't touch my daughter' kind of father, and his frown doesn't leave his face. Hail Dad.

"So you had the ring?"

"No. I bought it when we landed in Venezuela."

Dad humphs while Mom takes Clary's hand for I don't know the how many time of the afternoon to look at the ring. Clary catch my eyes and I can see that she's doing her best not to roll her eyes as Mom praises once again the ring. Silver because it is for an engagement and emerald stone probably because of her eyes. Damn, he loves her to the point of being cheesy. How I wish it could be me!

"Still, 21 is awfully young. You don't know each other for that long and..."

"Michael stop being such an overprotective father. We got married pretty fast as well."

"_Complete other circumstances_."

They glance at each other before Mom returns her attention to Clary, already trying to prepare her wedding, to which Clary grimaces saying that she'd rather just go to Vegas. Yup, this is my Clary. I quickly look at Dad who still doesn't look that happy about losing his little girl so early, and after a while, he gets up and swiftly smile at me before leaving the room.

I know that the talk about their wedding upset him because they usually never talk about that. They actually never talk about their 'before us'. It's like they started to live at the same time as we did and maybe that's why they're such great parents. If only Clary didn't have to share them with me. I'd take any crappy parents any time if it means we're not related.

.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

.

"So I guess your first time was with Sebastard?"

Fuck I am so drunk right now that I'm not really conscious of what I'm saying until the words leave my mouth. Clary opens big shock eyes to me before bursting out loud and rolling on the couch. Well I guess she's even more drunk than me.

"Sebastard? Mouahahahhahah! It's like you _really_ don't like him!"

"I don't."

_Fuck_! Shut the Hell up Jace! It's not like I don't know how she can easily get angry when someone attacks people she cares about.

"Yeah I figured back at the house. You know, that overprotectiveness is starting to get old ... But to answer your question, my first was Alec."

"Alec? Alec as in gay and proud Alec?"

"Yup. I was scared, he was lost, we were drunk ... And mostly, you weren't here. That scary look that made all the guys have to sneak on me was miles away."

"You lost your virginity to a gay?"

She rolls her eyes as I let that information sink. That stupid Alec took Clary's virginity, that moment that should have been special for her had been completely ruined by that gay bastard!

"Who cares? Turns out I wasn't so much of a virgin. Horse riding actually devirginised me!"

She snickers before resting her head on my laps. Her eyes are glassy of alcohol, but her hand is steady when she reaches my cheek to caress it.

"I missed you, Jace. I missed ... _us_."

"I missed you more, Clary."

She softly smiles and shakes her head, as if she's doubting my words. After all, I never went to visit her.

"I love you."

Yup, she's wasted. The only time she actually tells me those words is when she's completely out of it. I'm sure she won't even remember it tomorrow. and that's why I say,

"I love you too, Clary."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed**💚

💚** So, Seb is nice, Jace is jealous and Clary is happily engaged whilst their father is afraid f loosing his baby girl ... We're metting Seb's best friend next chaptter, who is it?**

**💚And for those wondering about my books, they are from a book series called The Hearts Series. The first book is called Blooming Hearts, or How Lust Turns To Love. The second books is called, ****Fighting Hearts, or How Love Turns To Angst. They are both available on Amazon, Kindle format and paperback. Let me know when you get them via Instagram, that will put a smile on my face.**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚


	5. Chapter 5: Hangovers & Taki's

**My dear little broccolis**💚💚💚

**Chapter 5: Hangovers & Taki's**

💚** So, this is yet another old thing I dug up from the depth of my computer. I know you're all waiting for other updates, as I said, I am working on my own books, and it takes a lot of time. But this is my way of making you wait a little longer. As you know, I am working on my book series at the moment, and the third book is coming soon, which I'm sure you will jump on the occasion to get when it will be out😉 If you want to read the first two, you can get them on Amazon, paperback and ebook, and if you read it, don't forget to drop a rate & review there and on Goodreads**

💚 ‼️**ALSO, READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY‼️ This is a story that is a bit _unconventional._ But don't jump to conclusions, it's not what you think, just go with the story and see where I'm taking you.**

**💚 Love, Mina**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**Jace's PoV**.

I wake up with the worst hangover ever and take my head in my hands to try to stop the pounding. I don't know what Latinos put in their alcohol but it hurts like freaking hell! I growl in the hope that some of the pain would go away like that, but who am I kidding, growling had never been a cure against hangover.

"You're such a pussy, Jacey Jace. In Russia, you wouldn't have lasted two days."

I snap my eyes open, seeing Clary upside down giving me a glass full of a very suspicious liquid. I gently sit up and questioningly eye the drink. She chuckles and puts it in my hands before sitting next to me and resting her head on my laps. Thank God I am hangover because her head next to my crotch when I'm not fully aware and in control of my body, let's just say it wouldn't have been a really great idea.

"It's a recipe I got in Poland. It's really efficient, but trust me, you don't want to know what's in it."

She looks at me as I sheepishly drink the damn thing, and let me just say, it's repulsive. Not only the taste is nasty, but it's bubbly and it stinks. Still, I finish it and set the glass on the table once over before really looking at her, my hand absentmindedly stroking her bare arm.

She looks completely fresh meaning that she must have been up for quite some time and now she's wearing a green summer dress that shows her cleavage and who's hem is slowly winding up on her tights because this girl doesn't know how to sit when she's in a dress.

"I don't want to go Jace."

I blink a little before remembering that we have this lunch in about two hours with the folks, Sebastard and Sebastard's best friend. Yeah, I didn't want to go either, but she asked me to come along and because I suck so bad at denying her something, I agreed to it.

"We don't have to. We'll just runaway together and build a country of our own where we could do whatever we want."

Like loving your little sister. I can feel the power of her drink working its magic on me, making me more aware of her head on my laps and on how tempted I am to just lean and kiss her. It's been three years since I had to control myself around her, and this closeness between the two of them isn't something I am accustomed to anymore.

"Don't tempt me, Jace. You know I'd say yes."

"Come on Clary, I should be the one dreading to go there, not you. You're the bride to be."

"Not to the one I want."

She mumbled that last part, barely moving her lips, and I open wide eyes when I catch what she said. She briefly looks up to me and blushes red like her hair when she gets that I totally heard what she said. I'm about to ask her to elaborate when she suddenly gets up and tries to pull my arm for me to do the same.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing. Go get a shower I'll clean up here."

"Not until you tell me what this was all about."

We look at each other in the eyes, knowing that none of us will give up their position. I don't let go of her arm, and suddenly she snaps it off of my grip.

"Shower Jace! You smell like a Mexican drunkard."

I growl, but she's already in the kitchen, and I know how stubborn she can get. Hell I know, I had to call her Clark for a month when she was eight because she refused to be a girl anymore. And every time I would forget, she would not talk to me for hours.

Under the shower, I think back of what she said: 'not the one she wanted'. So her saying that she didn't care about love and that she'd settle perfectly fine with Vegas was just a load of crap. I just knew it. No matter what, Clary is still a girl, of course, she believes in love. But why is she hiding behind this relationship she has with Sebastard? That is the real mystery.

After the quickest shower ever, I rush to my room to quickly dress and go back to the living room where I find Clary sitting on the sofa and talking on the phone. I figure it must be Sebastard because she's speaking in French and from the tone, she's using, I bet she's trying to get out of the upcoming lunch.

That's so Clary. I mean that lunch is mostly to plan her damn wedding or engagement party or I don't know how Mom called it, and the principal person concerned was so not into it. As soon as she sees me, she smiles and hangs up with a small sad sigh. Meaning she did not win the argument.

"So what was that all about Clary? If you don't want to marry him, marry the person you want to instead. I'll make sure Sebastard won't be a problem."

"Of course you will. But it was nothing. Just me having cold feet?"

I raise an eyebrow because she sounds as convinced as me right now. Clary is probably one of the only people I know who is not afraid of anything, and especially not afraid of the unknown. The girl went to freaking Europe with a backpack and a hundred dollars in her pockets. The unknown of a stable relationship is nothing to her compared to that.

"Still, there's this one thing I wanted to do before I tie myself forever to Sebastian."

She gets up but still has to tilt her head up to look at me in the eyes. There's something weird sparkling in her green emeralds and suddenly, her arms are around my neck, and her lips on mine. Yeah, you heard me: she's freaking kissing me! I don't know what's gotten over her, nor what gets over me because in no time she's laying on the couch, me hovering her and deepening the kiss.

I grind on her as she tangles her fingers in my hair and when I ask permission to more access to her mouth through my tongue, she gladly complies, opening her mouth in a small gasp. I get bold and wind my hand under her dress, caressing her thighs and she moans as I squeeze her a little.

"_Jace_! Snap out of it!"

I shake my head, realizing that I've been daydreaming and that she has her phone in her hands. Damn, I really need to get accustomed again to her presence, I'm mixing reality and dreams now! She smiles at me a little and I swiftly sit, placing as naturally as possible a cushion on me, because let's be honest, that daydream was a freaking turn on.

"Don't get comfy Sleeping Beauty, we better get going. Seb and Jon are already at Taki's, meaning Mom and Dad are probably going to be there soon too."'

"Jon?"

"Seb's best friend. I talked to you about him yesterday night. Keep up! He's like the big brother I never had."

She looks at me with that malicious smile she always has, that same smile that makes me want to take her in my arms and continue my daydream with her. But of course, I don't. If only she knew how badly I wish that her sentence was true, that she never had to have me as a big brother.

.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

.

When we enter the restaurant, I spot Sebastard's ebony head and two blond ones along with it. And when I say blond it's because I'm nice, because they are so blond it almost looks like they're white. There's a young and an old blond, undeniably related. A copy of the other as much as Clary is of Mom.

Clary walks to the table, swiftly kissing Sebastard on the lips before hugging tight the young blond. Well, she wasn't lying when she said that he was like a brother to her. They shared that little complicity in their eyes, the same that she used to share with me when I wasn't twisted yet. But I don't really dwell on that.

I'm more focused on how the older blond looks at her. He's literally staring at her as if she was something unbelievable. Clary doesn't seem to notice or mind because she's so absorbed by what the young one is saying, something about kicking her ass in tennis. Good luck with that pal, Clary's unbeatable at tennis. Then he wraps his arm around her shoulder and turns her to his father (because that's the only thing he could be to him).

"P'pa, meet Clarissa Herondale. But call her Clary Velrac because we all know how it sounds better."

No, it doesn't! As in not at all! It even hurts my ears to hear it. But of course, I say nothing as she presents a hand to the man.

"Enchanted mister Morgenstern."

He briefly takes her hand in his, never looking away from her as she sits next to Sebastard. Only then she seems to remember me and she signals me to come sit on her other side. I feel Mr Morgenstern's gaze on me before it quickly goes back on Clary.

"This is Jace, my brother. But he's completely crappy at this job, you're doing such a better job, Jon."

She grins at me and I grimace at her to humour her, but the stare of Jon's father keeps on nudging me. And now I know she noticed it because she's a little stiff, even though she tries not to show it. His gaze flickers now from her to me and I know what he's looking for: a common trait. Something I looked for all my life but never found, so good luck with that pal.

"So Seb told me that he finally proposed. Lucky bastard!"

"I know right? I should have said no, or make him wait a year or something before giving an answer."

She laughs, along with the two other guys and I can't help but feel a little jealous. They're sharing moments completely unknown to me, a complicity that only links the three of them. From the corner of my eye, I see Sebastard wrapping his arm around Clary's shoulders, but unlike when Jon did it earlier, Sebastard is somehow more intimate and romantic.

He whispers something in her ear and she giggles at it. I wish I was sitting in front of her to see if her eyes meant it. But instead, I'm stuck on facing Jon and his father. His father who wouldn't look anywhere else but at Clary. That was starting to get creepy.

"How old are you Clary?" The old man asks

"As old as time."

I laugh with her at that because it used to be a joke that we would often do. When we were little, very little, people used to think we were twins, because the age gap was so small, and so when we grew up, well, when I grew up and Clary staid ridiculously small, only then they started to ask our age, and we always said 'as old as time'.

"Sorry, old habits. I'm ...almost 21. In a few days actually."

Mr Morgenstern nods, an odd look on his face while Sebastard and Jon are starting to plan her birthday. Something about Vegas because now she's major enough as they put it.

"I heard that in Vegas they allow polygamy." Jon wiggles his eyebrow at Clary and she laughs with him, pretending to swoon over his words, but his father doesn't seem to appreciate the joke. To tell the truth, I don't either.

"Jonathan be serious for once. You _can't_ marry her."

"Of course I can't. She's marrying my best friend! You really need to relax P'pa. Next time we go to Amsterdam, we'll bring you some cake."

"Caaaaake..."

Sebastard and Jon laugh at Clary's face which is actually completely hilarious. It's almost as if she had an orgasm at the simple mention of cake. I smile along with them, but Creepy over there doesn't find that funny at all. How can a man like that be the father of someone as friendly and sympathetic as Jon? I only spent ten minutes with the dude that I already like him.

He's about to say something, when he finally looks away from Clary to something behind us, his face completely livid. I turn my head, and so does Clary, and we see our parents. They're smiling to one another before Mom sees us. She freezes on the spot and her eyes pass from pure glee to fear.

In less than a second Dad wraps his arms on her shoulders asking her what was wrong, but she ignores him, her eyes steady on the table.

"Mom are you okay?"

She literally ignores Clary's question and glares at something behind us, Mr Morgenstern I presume.

"What are you doing here Valentine?"

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed**💚

💚** So, Valentine is here ... Good guy, or bad guy?**

**💚And for those wondering about my books, they are from a book series called The Hearts Series. The first book is called Blooming Hearts, or How Lust Turns To Love. The second books is called, ****Fighting Hearts, or How Love Turns To Angst. They are both available on Amazon, Kindle format and paperback. Let me know when you get them via Instagram, that will put a smile on my face.**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams Or Reality

**My dear little broccolis**💚💚💚

**Chapter 5: Hangovers & Taki's**

💚** So, this is yet another old thing I dug up from the depth of my computer. I know you're all waiting for other updates, as I said, I am working on my own books, and it takes a lot of time. But this is my way of making you wait a little longer. As you know, I am working on my book series at the moment, and the third book is coming soon, which I'm sure you will jump on the occasion to get when it will be out😉 If you want to read the first two, you can get them on Amazon, paperback and ebook, and if you read it, don't forget to drop a rate & review there and on Goodreads**

💚 ‼️**ALSO, READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY‼️ This is a story that is a bit _unconventional._ But don't jump to conclusions, it's not what you think, just go with the story and see where I'm taking you.**

**💚 Love, Mina**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**Jace's PoV**.

"I could ask you the same Jocelyn."

Mom doesn't answer at his question full of innuendos and quickly glances over Clary and I. Then, she walks over us and tells us that you should leave right now. I quickly get up and see from the corner of my eye that Clary stares at Valentine and Jon whilst getting up.

I can see her eyes narrow but I have no idea what she's thinking and suddenly, she turns to face Mom, shock written on her face.

"_That's_ why you didn't want me to go to Switzerland!"

"Clary, _please_, let's go home."

"Not until you tell me how you know Jon's father!"

I see that Sebastard tries to calm her down, but I know better, I know that right now she is in her stubborn mode and that she won't move until she gets an answer. I quickly glance back to the couple of blond men and notice what Clary has probably noticed too.

"I know him from College. _Happy_?"

"_God_, you're not going to tell any of us the truth!"

Valentine has also got up and so Sebastard and Jon do the same because it might feel ridiculous for them to just sit there. Mom glares at him before taking Clary's hand and telling us that we are leaving.

"You had no rights to hide her from me, Jocelyn! I never did anything to deserve that!"

"Leave my family alone, Valentine!"

And with that we're out of the restaurant, Mom on the verge to cry as Dad tries to soothe her. Clary looks completely pissed, but me, I can't help but feel a little bit lighter. Which is fundamentally wrong when you think of the state of distress in which Mom is. We all walk to the parking lot when a voice hails us from behind.

"_Clary_!"

God, I completely forgot about him, and apparently, Clary too. She doesn't even turn around and tiredly rubs her face.

"Not now, Seb."

Of course, that idiot doesn't take his cue to leave and he places his hands on her shoulders. That seems to snap her out of her state and she angrily looks at Mom.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Clary, you don't k..."

"No, I don't! And who's fault is that!? You lied to me! You lied to _us_! This is all your fault!"

And with those angry words, she shoves Sebastard's hands off of her and she runs away before any of us can proceed what she just did. I can't blame her, it's a lot to process to know that your all life was just a pile of lies. I can't help but also feel angry against our parents. All this guilt and shame I've been feeling ever since my teen years could have been lessened a little.

.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

.

Clary has completely disappeared in the wild. She doesn't answer her phone, she didn't go back to the parental house or her hotel room. I tried to call Simon, but he never heard from her. It's like she turned into thin air.

Mom still didn't explain her connection with that Valentine guy, she just said that he is a nosy ex. Like I'm going to buy that. It doesn't match in the freaking dates. So maybe he used to be her lover and they had an affait, or something like that. Meaning that Clary and I are just half-siblings, not fully related.

Suddenly someone barges at the door and I slowly go open it, not feeling like entertaining anyone tonight. I'm too concerned with Clary's whereabouts. I know I shouldn't be, I mean the girl travelled half of the world on her own, she knows how to survive but still ...

When I open the door, I see her, dressed exactly like earlier today and her eyes red, proof that she has been crying. I take her in my arms and she jumps in them, pulling me down to kiss me. _Fuck_! Dream or reality? She tugs my shirt a little bit more, her eyes closed, and that's when I decide that it's reality and to close my eyes too.

I swiftly lift her up and she gasps a little, opening her mouth and giving me more access to it. As I close the door with my foot, I keep on kissing her gently, but she doesn't want soft and gentle. Her fingers furiously knot in my hair as she hungrily kisses me, her legs locked around my waist.

I have to fight all my urges to take her right now, right here against the door. She starts to moan against my lips and I tackle her against the damn door, feeling my erection becoming harder by the second.

I know I should stop, I know I should take my time to love her and not just have sex with her, I know I should talk us out of this, I know how much this is so wrong, but God I don't care right now. All I want is to feel her wrapped around me and to hear her scream my name.

Demandingly my hand winds up her thighs, probably so hard that she'll be bruised tomorrow, and I leave her lips to suck on her collarbone. At that, she loudly moans and she bucks to me, her hands unbuttoning my trousers. Once her small hands touch my verge, I moan in her neck. Yes, I moan because it feels so good. And it feels even better to have her striking me like she is now.

Her breath is like music in my ear, completely unsteady and erratic, and I know what she wants from me. My hand finds its way to her core and I moan again when I feel her so wet on my fingers. I play with her pussy, my thumb rubbing her clit as I insert in and out my fingers in her core, making her yelp each time I go a little deeper and I groan of satisfaction to see her answer to me so well.

I can feel her walls clamping my fingers tighter and tighter until she let's go of my shaft and grabs my hair with both her hands, hiding her face in my neck and biting hard my shoulder whilst she milks my fingers, her body completely tensed against mine.

I let her rest a little from her orgasm and continue what she started with my hand now lubed by her fluids. When she gets what I'm doing, she shoves my hand out of my cock and takes it to lead it inside her. And God she feels so freaking good. She's so wet and so tight that I feel like I died and reached Heaven.

She bucks her hips a little for me to move and so I oblige. She yelps, again and again, a little louder at each thrust, her head still hidden in my neck when she starts kissing her way to my lips, trailing my neck and my jawline.

When our lips meet, I take her steady in my arms and move us from the door to the sofa. But when I want to lay her there, she refuses and out tops me, making me sit for her to ride me. Yeah, I definitely died sometime during the day.

I quickly lift her dress up and throw it somewhere else of the picture before unclasping her bra and sucking one of her nipples whilst pinching gently the other. She seems to like it because, in addition of her moaning my name, I can feel her walls clench me a little tighter at each pinch and nibble as she rides me.

She keeps on going up and down, going faster and faster, but at some point, I can't take it anymore and I hold her waist tight and helps her go deeper and harder. I can feel that she's as close to paroxysm as I am, and suddenly, that sweet and agonizing pressure is gone as I exhale in a grunt in her hair.

We stay like that for a moment until the realization of what we just did came down to me. I can tell that she doesn't care right now because she's already falling asleep on my chest, but I am very well awake, realizing that awful truth: I just fucked my sister. Halfsister maybe, but sister still

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed**💚

💚** So, wait until the next chapter before jumping on my throat ...**

**💚And for those wondering about my books, they are from a book series called The Hearts Series. The first book is called Blooming Hearts, or How Lust Turns To Love. The second book is called, ****Fighting Hearts, or How Love Turns To Angst. They are both available on Amazon, Kindle format and paperback. Let me know when you get them via Instagram, that will put a smile on my face.**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚


	7. Chapter 7: I Love You

**My dear little broccolis**💚💚💚

**Chapter 6: I Love You**

💚** So, this is yet another old thing I dug up from the depth of my computer. I know you're all waiting for other updates, as I said, I am working on my own books, and it takes a lot of time. But this is my way of making you wait a little longer. As you know, I am working on my book series at the moment, and the third book is coming soon, which I'm sure you will jump on the occasion to get when it will be out😉 If you want to read the first two, you can get them on Amazon, paperback and ebook, and if you read it, don't forget to drop a rate & review there and on Goodreads**

💚 ‼️**ALSO, READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY‼️ This is a story that is a bit _unconventional._ But don't jump to conclusions, it's not what you think, just go with the story and see where I'm taking you.**

**💚 Love, Mina**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**Jace's PoV**.

I woke up to the annoying noise of my phone ringing. 'Bohemian Rhapsody'. Meaning, it's Mom calling, and I'm not really sure I want to talk to her. More like I can't. I did just fucked her daughter last night. Speaking of which, _where's Clary_?

I get up abruptly from the couch, but there isn't any sign that she had ever been there. I pass my hand in my hair and pick up the phone, wondering if last night was a dream after all.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Clary came home in the middle of the night. I think you should come because she was crying and she locked herself in her room. She won't talk to any of us."

I grunt as I sit and bend my head over my knees. I know very well why she's crying, and I'm probably the last person she wants to see right now. I sigh and close my eyes really tightly.

"I'll be there in half an hour."

"Thank you, honey."

I hang up and sigh heavily, fearing this confrontation. What happens now? What are we supposed to do? Us not being fully related doesn't erase the fact that we still share blood. I throw my phone across the room out of anger and quickly go take a shower.

Once in my bathroom, I look at myself in the mirror, and I can see the bite mark that she left on my shoulder. So it was real. I wonder if she also has marks from me on her body, proofs that I made her mine yesterday night, but I quickly stop thinking like that. It just isn't right.

How could I ever let the fantasy become a reality? _How_? I punch the wall under the shower trying to find logic in this unfairness life puts upon me, but I only find despair and shame. Is this how Clary feels right now? Is this why she left like a thief in the night? God this is so confusing.

Once ready, I rush to the parents' house, and when Mom opens the door for me, I don't even dare look at her in the eyes. How can I? I fucked her daughter! I, _her son,_ fucked her daughter. What is she going to say if she ever finds out? She's going to be so disappointed in us.

I don't even talk to her, and just slowly walks upstairs to Clary's bedroom. I turn the handle, but of course, it's locked. I sigh gently, resting my head on the door for a second. It's almost as if I can picture her, curled up on her bed, her humongous teddy bear in her arms, her eyes red as she tries desperately not to cry. I know this is how I'm going to find her.

I start picking the lock, and when the door finally opens, I enter her room and close it behind me. As soon as the door is closed, a pillow hits me right in the face, making me wince. Right, I forgot how strong she can be when she wants.

"Clary ..."

"_Go away_, Jace! Go away! I don't want to see you!"

I ignore her and come sit on the edge of her bed. She's exactly in the position I imagined she would be. Except that I wasn't prepared for her eyes. They were desperate and full of shame and self-disgust. I raise my hand to soothe her, but that doesn't seem to help.

_"Don't touch me_! You shouldn't touch me! You shouldn't have done what you did."

And she starts sobbing in her hands. I know I should try to reason her, to tell her that it will be okay and that we will find a solution, but I can't because it isn't true. And because I don't want to wear the blame all on my shoulders either. _She came to me!_

"I wasn't alone in this, Clary! _You came and kissed me_!"

"Why didn't you stop me? You should have stopped me! I wasn't thinking clearly, you should have shoved me away! You're my _brother_!"

"And yet, that doesn't stop me from being in love with you! It never did!"

She hiccups and finally raises her head to look at me, her lips slightly trembling. We look at each other for an indefinite time, and without knowing what comes over me, I cup her face with one of my hand and gently lean to kiss her.

She doesn't react to it at first, but then, she slowly lifts her hands to my neck and give me back my kiss. How is that for stopping this nonsense? I was supposed to comfort her, not to pull her deeper into this mess of my feelings for her.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings and startles us out of our kiss. She closes her eyes as I rest my forehead on hers, but none of us makes a single move to see who is at the door.

"Why are you telling me just now?"

"Why did you come just yesterday?"

She hesitates a moment, but I don't pressure her in answering me, I just let her take her time.

"I jumped on this occasion that maybe we weren't _that_ related. I just kept on thinking that ... if things have been different, we could have ... And I wanted to ... I don't know, Jace. I acted in the heat of the moment."

"I'm not complaining."

She chuckles and I know that she's rolling her eyes. I'm about to tell her once again that I love her, just for her to know that it isn't just about sex, when we hear loud voices from downstairs as if an argument just started.

She opens back her eyes, her green emeralds looking at me questioningly and so, in a silent common accord, we decide to go downstairs. She quickly rubs her face, trying to remove any trace of her crying, but of course, it only makes her face redder, and then we head downstairs, me being closer to her than I probably should.

We enter the living room where we see Mom and Dad facing Valentine. The latter quickly glances at us, narrowing a bit his eyes at Clary before reporting his attention to Mom. Her back is facing us, but still, I can tell that she's crying. Looks like it's the day for redheads to cry today.

"She's not yours, Valentine! You have no concern to be here!"

"Don't think I'm stupid Jocelyn, I can count very well!"

Dad wraps a protective arm around Mom and glares at Valentine. Well, I suppose he does, because I can't see his face either. From what I can tell, none of our parents got that we are in the room as well, just Valentine.

"Leave my wife and daughter alone Valentine!"

"Your daughter? She's as much yours as he is Jocelyn's!"

And with that, he points me from the chin. I hear Clary take in a small breath as our parents turn around to look at us, only realizing now that we are in the room with them.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed**💚

💚** So, what you've been waiting for since the beginning ... Apparently, they're not related at all ... And BTW, congrats to the one who thought that Clary getting married so young was because she was running from something ...**

**💚And for those wondering about my books, they are from a book series called The Hearts Series. The first book is called Blooming Hearts, or How Lust Turns To Love. The second book is called, ****Fighting Hearts, or How Love Turns To Angst. They are both available on Amazon, Kindle format and paperback. Let me know when you get them via Instagram, that will put a smile on my face.**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚


	8. Chapter 8: When The Past Collides With T

**My dear little broccolis**💚💚💚

**Chapter 8: When The Past Collides With The Present**

💚** So, this is yet another old thing I dug up from the depth of my computer. I know you're all waiting for other updates, as I said, I am working on my own books, and it takes a lot of time. But this is my way of making you wait a little longer. As you know, I am working on my book series at the moment, and the third book is coming soon, which I'm sure you will jump on the occasion to get when it will be out😉 If you want to read the first two, you can get them on Amazon, paperback and ebook, and if you read it, don't forget to drop a rate & review there and on Goodreads**

💚 ‼️**ALSO, READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY‼️ This is a story that is a bit _unconventional._ But don't jump to conclusions, it's not what you think, just go with the story and see where I'm taking you.**

**💚 Love, Mina**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**Jace's PoV**.

Mom looks at us as if she wishes that we hadn't come down before she looks back at Valentine, anger filling her eyes.

"Leave my family alone! You left without so much of a glimpse behind, you have no rights to come and bomb my family now!"

Clary gently tugs my sleeve as Valentine is about to retort, and she silently points the back door. We head there and once outside she asks for my car keys.

"Why?"

"They're not going to give us answers, and I want them. I'll go ask Jon."

I give her the keys of my truck and sit on the passenger seat. As she drives through the streets of New York, I take her hand in mine because realisation came down to me. We're not related to one bit. This might be the best day of my life.

She stops in front of a hotel in Manhattan and hesitates before pulling her phone out of her pocket and composing a number. I watch her as she puts the phone next to her ear and listens to the ringtone.

"Jon? I'm in front of your hotel, I need to talk to you. _Alone_."

Jon tells her something back and she agrees to it before hanging up and getting out of the car. I do the same and she leans against the car, looking at the entrance door of the hotel.

"This is so fucked up."

"Tell me about it."

She rubs her forehead as Jon steps out of the hotel. He walks straight to us and quickly hugs Clary before looking at her with a concerned gaze.

"You look like Hell."

"Tell me something I don't know, like why is your Dad at my place."

Jon scratches his nape, apparently uncomfortable at this question before glancing at me. Then, he tells her that we should go sit down at a coffee shop, and so we head back to Taki's, where this whole mess started.

Once there, she sits next to me for us to both face Jon and she takes my hand under the table, where no one can see it. Jon orders a piece of pecan pie, but Clary refuses which is shocking. Clary loves food and even more pecan pie from Taki's. Jon doesn't say anything until the pie arrives, and then he pushes it in front of Clary.

"It's no use to pretend Clary, I know you want it. You've been talking about this pie nonstop in Vienna."

Clary smiles at the memory and digs into the pie under Jon's benevolent eyes. Once again he glances over me before looking back at her.

"You really have nothing in common. It never accorded to you to have a blood test?"

"Our parents are _married_!"

"Yeah, yeah, because no one fakes paternity right?"

He gives her a significant look and she blushes before looking down. Apparently, he told her something that I have no idea about. He looks at me and mouthed Sebastard's name. Well, I didn't want to know. I completely forgot about that bastard, and I was happy with that. Clary's hand holds me a little tighter, and I do the same.

"So. Where do I begin? You know about how my mother only told my Dad about me three years after I was born. Well, he came back for me, even though he had a perfect life ahead of him. He had this perfect girlfriend he wanted to marry and so he had to break it off without telling her why, because he didn't want to impose her a kid that wasn't hers.

That's what he always told me. Now, I guess that this perfect girlfriend was your Mom, which makes it impossible for you two to have the same Mom because she was with my father for three years."

Clary doesn't say anything, but I have to fight against all my facial muscles not to grin. We aren't related. She's Jon's sister, not mine, in any way. She's not my freaking sister! I can almost fly right now.

"Clary, _breathe_."

She does as Jon ordered her before letting go of my hand and burying her head in her arms. She stays for a while like that, leaving Jon and me to awkwardly look at one another. Her former and her new brother. How ... Jon narrows a bit his eyes at the lack of space between us, but he doesn't say anything. He simply reaches forward and touches Clary's hand.

"Your father is a fucking idiot! Not telling his girlfriend about his child because ... _Argh_!"

"I know, but he's your father too. Careful, you might have inherited some of that idiocy."

"That's not funny, Jon!"

She glares at him and he gives her an apologetic smile to which she seems to relax. Then she takes her phone out and furiously texts someone before saying that she needs a girl moment. Jon and I stand a bit as she leaves, and then it's back to the both of us.

We don't say anything for a moment as I kept on eyeing the bathroom door, anxiously waiting for her return. I can't help but think that maybe she took off again.

"Seb is going to be devastated when she'll break the engagement."

My attention goes back to Jon for a split second. Then I go back to looking at the door, doing my best to keep my features as unreadable as possible. I can feel his gaze on me, but I pretend that I'm not concerned about it.

"She told me how she feels about you. I'm pretty sure that she doesn't remember, but I do very clearly. I remember how she told me she felt so unfair to Seb because no matter how much she was trying to get involved in their relationship, she couldn't forget about this guy. 'This annoying, stupid, untouchable, blond guy' were her exact words."

"And why would that qualify as me? I'm her brother."

I barely move my head to look at him, as if this conversation didn't phase me at all when it actually completely took me off guard. Clary was confident enough with Jon to get wasted past reason with him and tell him things that I'm sure she never told anyone (with or without the influence of alcohol).

"Yeah, right. We just established that you're not siblings. Blood-related siblings anyway. And ... If brothers looked at their sisters the way you do, the word fratricide wouldn't exist."

I swallow hard as Clary finally comes back from her bathroom break. So I have been that obvious. Can everyone tell that I love her? Can the parents tell? I don't think so, because she never could. But still, Clary is the most oblivious girl of that fucking planet.

Clary sits back at the exact same spot where she was, but I can't help stiffen a bit and move a little away from her. Jon notices my move and raises an eyebrow at me before narrowing his eyes again. Then he looks down on his phone.

"Clary, what did you do?"

"I told my folks that we were here and we wanted answers. They're on their way."

"Well, so is my Dad."

Of course, he is, Captain Obvious, he was in our freaking house! Clary quickly glances at me and then, she busies her hands by eating the rest of the pie, the three of us waiting for our parents to come. They arrive ten minutes later, Mom looking completely beat down while Dad is comfortably rubbing her shoulders.

Valentine rushes to his son and quickly talks to him in French. Their exchange is very brief, but I can tell, even though I don't understand shit of what they're saying, that Jon told his father what he just told us. Valentine glances at Clary who was looking at our 'parents' her face red of anger.

"Why did you lie to us?"

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed**💚

💚** So,here it is, clary and jace are not related at all. Hehe, I'm sure many of you are rejoicing **

**💚And for those wondering about my books, they are from a book series called The Hearts Series. The first book is called Blooming Hearts, or How Lust Turns To Love. The second book is called, ****Fighting Hearts, or How Love Turns To Angst. They are both available on Amazon, Kindle format and paperback. Let me know when you get them via Instagram, that will put a smile on my face.**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚


	9. Chapter 9: Loving Clary 2,0

**My dear little broccolis**💚💚💚

**Chapter 9: Loving 2.0**

💚** So, this is yet another old thing I dug up from the depth of my computer. I know you're all waiting for other updates, as I said, I am working on my own books, and it takes a lot of time. But this is my way of making you wait a little longer. As you know, I am working on my book series at the moment, and the third book is coming soon, which I'm sure you will jump on the occasion to get when it will be out😉 If you want to read the first two, you can get them on Amazon, paperback and ebook, and if you read it, don't forget to drop a rate & review there and on Goodreads**

💚 ‼️**ALSO, READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY‼️ This is a story that is a bit _unconventional._ But don't jump to conclusions, it's not what you think, just go with the story and see where I'm taking you.**

**💚 Love, Mina**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**Jace's PoV**.

I look at the gravestone, trying to feel something, but nothing comes. How weird is that? I can't feel a single thing for the woman who held me for nine months within her breast and who gave birth to me. The woman died to give me life, and I don't feel anything toward her. I should at least feel a glimpse of grief or something, but I don't. I only feel indifference.

Suddenly, I feel Clary's hand on my shoulder, and I weakly smile before standing up to look at her. It's been a month since I saw her, and still, I knew it was her even before turning my head. After the big reveal of our parents, she left, saying that it was too much to deal with for her. I know that she was in Switzerland trying to connect with Valentine, Jon told me so. But mostly I know that she gave back to Sebastard his stupid ring.

Mom was devastated by Clary's departure, and so was Dad. I know she's not my Mom, sort of speak, but she still is to me. And contrarily to Clary, I don't blame our parents for lying to us. They just wanted to spare us, even though it ended up hurting us. How were they supposed to know I'd fall in love with Clary?

They said that they wanted us to have a normal family, free of drama and that they didn't want us to grieve someone we never got to meet. I guess they were right somewhere along the lines. Except that I blew it all, I fell in love with my sister. I still didn't tell them, and I know Clary didn't tell them anything either.

Now that she's back, I should probably tell them. It's not like I'll be able to hide it any longer. I love her, I want to spend the rest of my life with, I want her to bear my children. The problem is, how am I going to tell them? How am I going to tell them that their daughter is all I've been thinking about for years?

"Did you go to the folks?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see you first."

She smiles at me, and I can't stop myself, I lean in and kiss her. Who does that? Who kisses their girl in a cemetery? I've been coming here every day for a month, trying to feel something for my genitor, and I never saw anyone do that. I guess when you're twisted enough to fall in love with your sister, you're twisted enough to kiss her in a graveyard.

And it's not like she seems to mind, she's wrapping her arms around my neck, and deepens the kiss. I break it before getting too excited, I mean, we're in a cemetery and I haven't seen her in a month. She smiles at me again, and I lead her outside this place filled with dead people as she tells me that she's staying in a hotel with Jon.

Apparently, Jon and she are still in very good terms, even though she broke his best friend's heart. I guess they must have felt that they were related somehow and that's why they hit off so well when they first met. Jon had been cool enough to keep me updated on her whereabouts and on how she was doing, even though we never really spoke to one another.

As I direct us toward my truck, she stops walking and looks at the engine. I never take the bike when I come to the cemetery because somehow I feel like if that woman had had the possibility to be my Mom, she would have been worried to see me on two wheels, like all Moms. It's the only thing I can actually do for her.

Clary looks at me and I see that she's fidgeting her hands. I frown, not liking where this could go, and I wait for her to say what's on her mind.

"I'm going back to the hotel now. But I'll go to see the parents tomorrow..."

"I'll see you there then. Do you want me to drop you off?"

I can't say that I'm not disappointed that she doesn't want to spend the night with me. It's not even about sex, it's just that I missed her, and I would have loved to be alone with her. But I don't want to push her into anything because that's how weak I become when it comes to Clary.

"No, it's okay. I have this brother really annoying, I don't want him to scare you off."

She gives me a small smile and points a car in which I see Jon doing crosswords. Then she leaves me, not without giving me a quick peck on the lips and she goes back to him as I go to my truck. I hesitate for a moment, and then decide myself, driving to our folks.

When I arrive at their doorstep, I feel as confident as Hercules, but when Dad opens the door, all my confidence flies through the window. Maybe it was a bad idea to come. Dad smiles to me as he tells me to come in, and I smell the odour of ratatouille, indicating me that Mom is cooking in the kitchen and reminding that it's dinner time.

"Oh Jace, you're just in time for dinner."

I weakly smile and sit as Mom serves dinner after kissing me on the cheek. I know, we're not related, but she always loved me as her son, she never made a single difference between Clary and I, just like Dad. So yeah, she's still my Mom, I can't bring myself to call her Jocelyn, it just seems wrong.

"So what brings you here, out of the blue?"

I don't even dare to look at Dad. God, this was a really bad idea. I should have thought about it twice. I keep my eyes on the vegetables, mentally telling myself to grow a pair, and then, I mumble indistinctly:

"A girl."

"Oh. I _knew_ there was a girl!"

Even though I don't look at her, I know that Mom is grinning of happiness. Just wait until she hears what girl, and she'll lose that smile in the blink of an eye. I already know what she'll say, what Dad will say, but I rather have them yelling at me than at Clary and me. I know she won't be able to bear it.

"I don't think you'd like to know who it is though."

"Of course I'd love to. Are you going to present her to us?"

"It's Clary."

Contrarily at what I've been expecting, Dad is the one who reacts the most violently. He drops his fork and miss-swallows his food before coughing all he can and becoming red as a tomato.

"Tell me you're talking about another Clary!"

I shake my head and a nerve appears on his forehead, threatening to explode at any moment. I quickly glance at Mom who is still impassively looking at me.

"You cannot bang your sister like any other girl Jace. _Especially_ not her. I understand that all of this confuses you and that the forbidden fruit appears appealing, but Clary is _off limits_! I thought you knew that! How many times did I see you beat the crap out of a kid because he wanted to get in her pants?!"

"I didn't beat them because they wanted to get in her pants. I beat them because they were free to love her when I wasn't."

"You are not free to love her! She's your _sister_! Blood or not, we raised you the same. You grew up together as brother and sister, and I am not giving my daughter away to my son!"

Dad quickly gets up and leaves without another word. Yeah, this might be harder than I thought. I always thought I'd have Dad's support but apparently, I've been mistaking. Mom looks at me her face still unreadable, and I fear that I might have just lost my parents right here. I love Clary with all my heart, but I love our parents too. Is it that bad?

"I'm sorry Mom, but ... I love her, it's not like I chose. I just love her."

For an infinite amount of time, she stays silent, looking at me with an expression she never had in her life to look at me. And it pains me a little. And then she also stands up, but instead of walking out on me, she comes to stand next to me, and she rests her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't ever apologize for being in love."

.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

.

I've been forbidden to go in the house ever again, and even more now that Clary is in there. It's been two weeks. Dad still doesn't want to speak to me, even though Mom tries to soothe him down. Do you want to know the irony in all of that? I'm the only one at fault for him. I know Clary told them how far we've gone (which I didn't because I wanted to spare them), but to Dad, I'm the villain who seduced his daughter to steal her virtue.

Clary keeps on texting me, telling me how Dad tries to set her up with some of his acquaintance's son. And she keeps on telling him that she's not interested, that she wants him to just pass this, and he keeps on keeping her inside the house. Mom says that he just needs to realize that his little girl is not so little anymore.

And now, I'm on my bike, my helmet on the handlebar, and I'm waiting for Dad to get out of his office building. I know this is the only time I'll get to speak to him. When I see him, I hop off the bike and walk to him. I can see that he's parted between ignoring me and glaring at me, but in the end, he chooses the last solution and glares at me.

"Are you going to hate me until the end of your days?"

"Are you going to see reason and stop this nonsense?"

I sigh and he humphs. It's like, for him, I chose on purpose to fall in love with Clary.

"Why does it bother you so much? It's not like I'm the worst person in the world! I'm sure you wouldn't have had any problems if I had been her best friend since kindergarten, living next door, sharing everything I shared with her under the label 'best friend' instead of 'brother'."

"Because you are _my son_, and she is _my daughter_. Because you believed she was your sister and that still didn't stop you from lusting over her ..."

"I _didn't_! I love her! Don't make me enumerate the whys and the how's I love her! Just accept it! How come you're only mad at me? What about Clary?"

Dad opens his mouth to retort but he seems out of arguments. Don't get me wrong, I get where he comes from, but that doesn't mean I'll let it take Clary away. He looks at me for a while, and then he heaves before telling me to get in the car. We drive in silence until we get home, and once we're there, I finally smile, seeing the love of my life running to me.

**❌ THE END ❌**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed**💚

💚** So, here was the small story. This is the second fanfiction ii wrote here, so just take it as it is, and if you liked it, spread the love, let other people know about it. **

**💚And for those wondering about my books, they are from a book series called The Hearts Series. The first book is called Blooming Hearts, or How Lust Turns To Love. The second book is called, ****Fighting Hearts, or How Love Turns To Angst. They are both available on Amazon, Kindle format and paperback. Let me know when you get them via Instagram, that will put a smile on my face.**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚


End file.
